My liffe in vignettes
by Elims
Summary: Have you ever wonder how Ephram began to read those japanese comics? well, here it is an explanation which covers it with an old guy from his life in NYC who is moving to Everwood. Romance is implyied between those two!
1. Cover

My life in vignettes By: A-kun  
  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU PROCEED!!! Hi! I'm A-kun and this is an Everwood Fanfic. You might remind me from other fanfics like.. just kidding!. Anyway, this is my first fanfic and there are some things you need to understand. First of all, I don't own the characters of Everwood in any way (I wish I could!) but yet there are others that I do own (like Evan!). Second, this is a slash/yaoi fic which means "romance between two boys", so if you don't want nothing like this in your computer (or you are homophobic) go back right now! Third, in case of any of you might notice, there are some things in Japanese, not to much just some words (specially because I suck at Japanese, I can read it but I can't write it or remember it), and if you have any doubt of the meaning (or you think they have another) send me an e-mail to: personaefan@hotmail.com Now, please enjoy this little piece of crap. (or like some might call it.. art)  
  
First part: Zettai Unmei (Absolute Destiny)  
  
It was cloudy in the sky when he came up. Even when the sun was shinning at his full potential, it didn't bring enough light to the life down in earth. Because the people in earth is more concerned about their own problems than the atmosphere problems.  
  
Then it started.  
  
The drops of rain started to fall, one after the other; they seemed to trouble all the people down here. Above the clouds were falling but down in the ground the people, the sad people, the happy people, the ones that are worried about money or even the ones that enjoyed life totally, all of them were surprised by this effect.  
  
All of them then looked up for a place to cover from the little shinning arrows, which in fact weren't hurting, they were disturbing in a way. Not much of the people enjoyed to feel the not so warm water fallin' from the sky right at you head.  
  
They opened their umbrellas, but not one of them.  
  
He wasn't tall, but not even short.  
  
He wasn't smart, but not even dumb.  
  
Who was him?  
  
He was wearing a black shirt and jeans. His head was all messed up, because he didn't enjoy combing his hair. He had a reddish skin, a combination formed from the not so black people in his family and the not so pale people.  
  
Yeap. He was concerned about the people. But particularly for one of them.  
  
He was walking down the street. His eyebrows were bold enough to look like a forest, and his forehead was little. He had a rounded face which made him look a little bit chubby even when he wasn't. But the black tones of his clothes made him look thin. They always say that.  
  
"Were are you? I've been looking around for you"  
  
In his ears, the earphones sound loud enough to realize what kind of music he was hearing. And I can tell it wasn't from this place.  
  
"Toki ni Ai wa tsuyoku, hito no kokoro wo, kitsusuke motsuru."  
  
"At times, love; it is when the heart of the people is hurt."  
  
"Isn't this lyric stupid..?? I mean the world will be better if we didn't have feelings.."  
  
What was with him anyway?, well, he looked a little bit concerned about something. Somebody, in fact.  
  
Once he found his goal, a big old house with strange doors and windows which looked like medieval ones, he knocked. He was all wet thanks for its old friend, the rain. He knocked once and twice, and then somebody answered him and opened the door. It was a woman, his mother in fact.  
  
-Evan, you're home!  
  
-Yeah mom...  
  
-Hurry up and enter- Said his mom, a woman who has a little nose and big eyes, whit her hair just covering his ears and her rounded face, she was very alike to her firstborn. -Don't hesitate and take the phone, somebody was asking for you.  
  
It looks like he arrived in time to talk with somebody from another country. Lucky?  
  
Destiny.  
  
"Unmei"  
  
-Yeah, this is Evan  
  
-Evan! Long time no see.. How are you man?  
  
-Is it really you?  
  
-Yeap. It's me  
  
The other guy didn't have to say his name, because just whit his voice, he achieved to retrieve the memories form the old past of Evan, a not so distant past.  
  
-I'll tell you something  
  
-What's with it?  
  
Evan was shivering. Maybe form the cold rain. No, he was so nervous, because he called him. He was shivering and his hands didn't seemed to follow his orders this time. Not even his voice, he was shaking all over..  
  
-I'll go there, I'll be movin' to Everwood this weekend  
  
-Are you serious? This are good news  
  
-Not at all..  
  
-Why not?- The other guy was still a little shaken by the news.  
  
A long pause, the always disturbing silence..  
  
-You know, what happened and this.. I.. just. -  
  
-Take your time, I can wait for you  
  
-Look, since I'll be headin' for there, I'll talk with you once we're there, sorry for the trouble, I got to go..  
  
-Ok, take care..  
  
-Hey Ephram, just one thing.. -And again the uncomfortable silence and then a mumbling.. a whispering in the air -.Koishiteru  
  
Japanese? Well sort of, both of them understand what that word means in that idiom because both of them have been taking some classes of Japanese. In fact, if you ever want to read "manga" you need to know just a little bit of this culture. But Evan seemed to know all about this, He even taught the other guy in the line how to read them and how to understand'em. He taught him most of the manga things, because he was a "mangaka", but for us the American people is a "comic maker", not a pro but proud of his tittle.  
  
Ephram then answered him in the same way - "koishiteru. 


	2. Konnichiwa, Watashi no Oujisma!

My life in vignettes By: A-kun  
  
Second part: Konichiwa Watashi no Oujisama! (Hi my prince!)  
  
Tetsu_guy wrote: Hi there!  
  
Tetsu_guy wrote: Are you in there?  
  
Tetsu_guy wrote: Evan, are you in there??  
  
:: EvAN!! :: wrote: Hey! Sorry, I was sort of distracted.  
  
Tetsu_guy wrote: So, what do you think of your first day at school?  
  
:: EvAN!! :: wrote: Well, it was nice  
  
Tetsu_guy wrote: Yeah.. I'd introduce you my friends in here  
  
:: EvAN!! :: wrote: Yeap.. the blonde girl is amy, right?  
  
Tetsu_guy wrote: Yes  
  
:: EvAN!! :: wrote: And she is the gulty one..  
  
Tetsu_guy wrote: About what?  
  
:: EvAN!! :: wrote: Don't try to hide it! You like her, you talked to me once about that gal.  
  
Tetsu_guy wrote: I.  
  
:: EvAN!! :: wrote: Gotcha!  
  
Tetsu_guy wrote: Wait! What are you talking bout?  
  
:: EvAN!! :: wrote: Think I didn't notice! Man, you're so obvious!  
  
Tetsu_guy wrote: That's not..  
  
:: EvAN!! :: wrote: Hey, well.. in fact Amy is not my bussines, I was expecting to talk with you about the other night..  
  
Tetsu_guy wrote: Don't want to remember it  
  
:: EvAN!! :: wrote: I need to..  
  
Tetsu_guy wrote: This are the things that you discuss in person, not by msn  
  
:: EvAN!! :: wrote: But I really need to talk with you.. hey, can I go to your place and talk  
  
Tetsu_guy wrote: I said I don't want to talk 'bout it  
  
:: EvAN!! :: wrote: Look, I need to settle it, It hurts right here!  
  
Tetsu_guy wrote: There's nothing to settle  
  
Tetsu_guy wrote: Everything is where it have to be, leave like that  
  
:: EvAN!! :: wrote: You taught me once that "past is past", but this thing is not from the past, even if you tried not to remember it, I need to talk with you. My father will not be staying here much, and we'll be moving againg, this time far away. Please!  
  
Tetsu_guy wrote: I thought we decided to leave it back and not to talk about it.  
  
:: EvAN!! :: wrote: Yes! I said that but I need to talk with somebody, and since you're my friend and the one who is making me feel so bad..  
  
Tetsu_guy wrote: Hold your horses! It wasn't what I wanted to.. look everything was and accident  
  
:: EvAN!! :: wrote: I'll go there  
  
:: EvAN!! :: seems to be disconnected and he cannot response. 


	3. Watashi ni kaeri nasai!

My life in vignettes By: A-kun  
  
READ THIS PLIS!! I hope that if you read this fic you can write back to me, my e-mail is personaefan@hotmail.com, and I'll be pleasant of reading your comments. Another thing, there are some references in here that doesn't belong to me, like the Dune book or the Evangelion song (I wish they were mine, but what can I do?) and I'm taking only for educational purpouses (you know just because of that copyright thing.)  
  
Third part: Watashi ni Kaeri Nasai!! (Please come back to me!!)  
  
The air was humid. It was a cold day. The sun wasn't shinning at all, because the gray clouds covered the sky above the heads of the Everwood citizens.  
  
Since a week ago, Everwood population grew, because four more people added to the list of citizens, and they were welcome with arms wide open. Lauren, Evan's mom, was still trying to make herself a home in that town. It was difficult for her since she was the wife and she didn't have enough people to talk with her. The neighbor from next door was the only companion for this lone woman, because the job of the father, Jon Carroll, abstracted him from the house for more than eight usual hours. He was a lawyer, but in his job they asked to take a case in the Everwood region. Why? Simply because Jon was the best lawyer and in that place laid his best client!.  
  
Evan and her little sister, Alice, were always strange.  
  
In a way Evan was the shy but bright student and Alice was the popular and not so smart blonde in the class, if popularity counts at sixth grade, where Alice were.  
  
They both were getting used to the constantly movings and the constantly pain in the ass that it brought. Alice supported the pain doing friends here, there, everywhere, while Evan..  
  
Well.. Evan just liked to pass on because he was tied just to one person in particular.  
  
They took three days to settle in, since they left NYC, their last residence. In the fourth day, Lauren went to the Everwood High School to talk with the principal and arrange all the things for her firstborn. The Principal didn't even said something and accepted him. And in the fifth day he went to school.  
  
The fist thing that he didn't even want to do was to "meet" him. But seems like destiny has always been playing him a bad joke.  
  
And then he was there.  
  
And he was standing just in front of him. A big smile was formed in his thin lips, his green eyes seemed to look at him, and harmonically they were playing a song with his rounded face.  
  
Ephram raised an eyebrow at the same time he was smiling, like saying: "look who is here now!"  
  
-Evan! What took you so long? I started to think that was a joke of yours.  
  
Evan then, look him straight to the eyes and then he started to talk.  
  
-Well, you know, is not that easy.  
  
-C'mon! let's get going Evan-kun  
  
Back in NYC, Ephram and Evan had a contract. They both called each other Ephram-kun and Evan-kun, just because that manga thing. For Japanese people, they called to each other with this termination that means "friend". It was a way of saying "he's my friend and I have plenty confidence and trust over him!"  
  
Evan was still frightened, because he started to realize of this things and started to remember, as if a river were carrying his memories into his mind again.  
  
He remembered when they started at school.  
  
He remembered the parties and the friends.  
  
He remembered the places that both of them visited.  
  
He remembered the death of his best friend's mom.  
  
And then he remembered what both of them were trying to keep in the bottom of the sea of darkness.  
  
-You still remembered..?  
  
-Of course! How can I forget such a thing! You know? There's not much people in here that talks like that; in fact, there's no people in here that likes manga as well as both of us do!  
  
Evan then started to think.  
  
Didn't he remember it? Didn't Ephram remember it??  
  
Once again, the doubts and the memories were filling his mind, with stories and other things, his brain started to react.  
  
"Let's take it slow. maybe we should wait.."  
  
-You're now Ephram-sempai  
  
"Sempai". that was what you used when you called somebody closed to you an upperclassman, or a student that had more time in the school even if he wasn't in a upper class than yours!  
  
-I don't like it at all.. let's just leave it in Ephram-kun, ok?  
  
-Sure.  
  
They both were taking the same classes, destiny again? Yeah! "kami" was playing him a bad jooooke!  
  
The smell in every classroom was different, and more if you are with somebody that you like, like a friend. Were they took Literature smelled like freedom and the classroom were they took biology smelled like science. But those perfumes were accompanied always by the doubt and the memories of him.  
  
When they soon realized they were in the free hour they used to release all those bad things and then enter back to take the classes, they went to eat. It was lunch time also. So they both were going to the cafeteria to eat something, even if it wasn't real food.  
  
-So, Ephram, you know how to drive, and also have a car?  
  
-Well. yeah, after all I talked with my dad and both of us agreed  
  
-Hahaha!  
  
-What's so funny?  
  
-Nothing at all.. it's just that I missed you  
  
-c'mon!  
  
-Sure man!  
  
-And what about you, Evan? You know how to drive? or got a car?  
  
-The only thing that I got is my skateboard. and you know that I'll be competence to Tony Hawk  
  
-Ow! I know you're better than him, especially when you fall of it and hit the ground  
  
-What! I never felled, not once!  
  
-Yeah.. not once, but twice..  
  
-Who's counting anyway??  
  
Ephram was happy. He was smiling and laughing out loud remembering the things in the past and the things that much of the friends of him have done. The sarcasm of both guys seemed to fill the area along with the memories. The river was going down again, and in its flood it was something that he needed to remember.  
  
A pair of girls then appeared at the entrance of the cafeteria. One of them had a round face and tiny eyes, her dark hair made a good combination with her almost pale skin. The other girl was a blonde, she really had in her face the all the sweet and all the things you could expect in a nun. Both of them where talking one to each other and when they realized that Evan was looking at them, they stopped and looked back at him.  
  
The blonde then started to walk towards Ephram.  
  
-Ephram. -then she paused to look to the other side, where Evan was. She then smiled him and then turned around to Ephram -Do you know what was the homework for literature?-  
  
Ephram then said to her with his soft voice  
  
-Yeah, he said he wanted an essay about the Spanish writers -Spanish?.. uh.. ok. thanks.  
  
She then walked away, now to her friend.  
  
When they were both far enough from it, Ephram talked to Evan, softly, almost as a whisper.  
  
-That was Amy  
  
A rush of memories stroked again his mind. Evan started to remember that once Ephram was talking to him about a blonde that was driving him crazy. And that was, then, Amy. He cannot believe that he met Amy! The one and only Amy that his friend kissed!  
  
He then started to realize that because of the voice tone that Ephram used, he now wasn't in love with her. The voice, the movements, everything. Since Evan was a drawer he was so observant that he can notice quite fast about the feelings of both. He can realize that even when Amy greet him with an smile, she was passing by lots of troubles, and unluckily Ephram will never be there for her, because she wanted that way.  
  
Evan read once in the book of Dune that there were some race that did the same as him. Well, it was not a race, but a brotherhood, a sisterhood in fact, because they were all girls. They were called "Honoradas Matres" aka, the Bene Gesserit.  
  
If he were in that book, then he will be a Bene Gesserit because he realized of feelings and much of the things just with seeing.  
  
It wasn't long enough, when Evan talked back to him.  
  
-The Amy that was your only chat topic with me?...  
  
-Yeah, the one and only Amy Abbot.  
  
The afternoon came with a soft wind and a fresh almost humid night. All the day was like that, and now it was finishing. It was like 08 o'clock when Evan turned his computer and then connected it to the internet. He was so excited about being there, it felt like a new beginning. Like when you see the first new chapter in a new season of your favorite TV show, that was the feeling.  
  
The sounds of the computer then wake him up from those dreams. He then realized that one of his friends was connected as well as him. The nickname "Tetsu_guy" made him realize who he was. Obviously there was one guy in this earth that loved so much "Tetsu", the manga series, that he can wear it as a nickname.  
  
He started to type and type one after another word. Then, Evan, with a sad face turned off the computer.  
  
It was time.  
  
"I didn't want to.. but I have to talk with him about it.." He tought.  
  
"I know it wasn't a dream, and that it might change everything with him but, I have to gamble it."  
  
"A dice game, my heart dice game."  
  
"Sugoroku" was the word in Japanese for dice game.  
  
"I cannot believe it" thought again "but I have to make a choice right now, and that choice will affect all the game.. If I bet to the wrong number, then I can lost one precious friend.. but If I not, then I will remain the same as now, and the pain will kill me slowly as the poison."  
  
He then exited his house heading to the north. Two blocks next and there was the house of Ephram. His final goal of this night was to reach it, and to reach Ephram's memories and heart.  
  
When he was walking he realized of some words in Japanese that he heard once in a disc said by one of the characters of Evangelion, Asuka Langley ..  
  
Zankoku ha yasashisa no naka ni  
  
"Cruelty lies within kindness." 


	4. A shojo with shonen characters

My life in vignnettes - 4 By: A-kun  
  
PLEASE READ MEEEE!! Hi there! This is a-kun speaking again trough this piece of sheet (and I say sheet and not shit), anyway, how are you guys? Well, I hope you're fine, because the story of the mangaka and his lover is far from over, do you like it? Do you think that it needs more drama? Or that is light? You tell me at personaefan@hotmail.com plis! I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I do writing it! One thing: Shojo is a manga for girls and also is the meaning of girl in Japanese while shonen is a manga for boys and also is the word for boys in Japanese. Kind of confusing? Well, in fact most boys love to read shojo than shonen and vice versa.  
  
Fourth Part: A shojo with shonen characters  
  
A door knock. Then another one. Then a third one. Who was it?  
  
A blonde girl, much taller and about 20 years old was coming to open the door. A little girl with those eyes that can speak by themselves was in the couch, where also the tall blonde was.  
  
-Who is it?- she said and a doubt expression painted her face while the light almost touched the face of her.  
  
-err.. - he thought. Evan have been walking since time, thinking what to say at this time. He would probably say something like "Is Ephram in home?" or "This is Evan, May I talk to Ephram" or something. he was as shy as polite.  
  
-Hi, My name is Evan and I'm looking for.  
  
Then something inside made him stop. The sound of movement made him stop. The door knob was moving and the door also. The first thing he saw was this blonde, and behind her was Ephram.  
  
-Hi - she said - Would you like to come in?-  
  
-Oh, thanks. -He said softly almost as a whisper.  
  
He moved his eyes to the couch and he recogniced Delia at seconds. As he was a gentleman, he said something nice while he was watching her. Something like "Delia you're growing too much, at this rate I will have to raise my head to see you"  
  
He then went to see Ephram. He was in the stairs and the light of the lamps made him look like an angel. With those green eyes and pale skin, who wouldn't fall?  
  
-Hey, Evan, why don't you come to my room and talk there -  
  
-Sure!  
  
Madison, who almost seemed to have the same "powers" as Evan, then realized of something. Something that she didn't even wanted to say. She turned around to Delia, the child in the couch, and with a face of doubt she asked her  
  
-Who's him?  
  
-Oh, He's Evan. Evan Carroll.  
  
Madison turned around and looked to the stairs. Then Delia completed the previous phrase.  
  
-He's one of the closest friend to Ephram. Back in NY they didn't want to separate.  
  
Madison was thinking. She knew what she had in front of her eyes, and now, when she was beginning to love Ephram, she realized it.  
  
The room of Ephram was filled with those thing that one would expect from a teenage, but the teen idols poster were replaced by those manga heroes and the shelf were not books but graphic novels. He laid in the bed, and Evan followed him.  
  
-So, you wanted to talk, then talk -Ephram said.  
  
-Yeah Ephram-sempai.  
  
-I'll tell you a pair of things before you begin. -he said and stand up. His back was in front of Evan eyes. -This is the real life, not a manga and second, "that" never happened.  
  
-I came here to discuss that.  
  
-I don't want to hear it.  
  
-Why? Are you afraid of something? You can talk to me  
  
-STOP DOING THAT! - he yelled at him and turned around. -Can you see it? Can you see that it hurts?  
  
-I'm sorry Ephram, I know how much it hurts, and I'm hurt as well.  
  
-No you don't know it - A pause. The tears and his voice fell. -You don't know the confusion and the lost of a parent... You don't know  
  
-WHAT I DON'T KNOW! -He yelled back at him - Tell me Ephram what I missed that you, the eternal victim, knows? I came here to talk not to make the war!  
  
-You're not.. do you know the pain?  
  
-I know the pain. I know the pain of forgetting, as you did.  
  
-It was the best.  
  
-Was it? Really? - He paused. Waiting for his long term and to make a real hit with his words -Ephram, Forgetting is the only dead, and what you did really killed me.  
  
-I know the dead. I meet her when she took my mom away  
  
-Yeah, it's time to leave it and move on. Ephram, believe me, you cannot be living your life in a constant pain, you must go and fight! The pain will kill you.  
  
-Tell me something -he interrupted him - What do you gain fixing me?? What?  
  
-Nothing at all.  
  
-Then why are you doing it?  
  
-Because.-he paused - because I love you  
  
The silence filled the room. Outside the dorm, Madison heard these unspoken words. She then turned to Delia, and she looked back at her with a smile on her face.  
  
-I didn't wanted to tell you, but Evan loves him not as a friend but as boyfriend. You got competition.-Said the child to the now confused blonde.  
  
-That's not enough - answer Ephram  
  
-Not good enough for you?... Ok, what do you want me to tell you?  
  
-The truth  
  
-Ok, you want the truth? Here it goes!- He stoped and take a breath as if it were his final, and then released all his pain -You went drunk one party night, remember? I took you out of it and drive you to my place because your dad would kill you if he saw you like that!... You went drunk because you wanted to forget of the pitiful live you were carrying!, The popular guy with not a single idea!, humph! No one would ever give a cent for you, but I did! I trusted you and you didn't failed me!, but then you were that drunk that you.  
  
-That wasn't truth! What I said that night..  
  
-You didn't said anything about it, because you were so drunk! The only thing you said was..  
  
-I love you -he completed the phrase. Bingo! Now Evan reached his true goal! Ephram remembered as well as him  
  
-Remember now?  
  
-I. I remembered always what I did that night, but I thought that you as well.  
  
-That I was drunk? Ephram please! Not even a single drop fell in my mouth!  
  
-No. that you as well loved me the way I did, look. It's difficult to me to say this, but, I love you as much as you do. I made a mistake, I didn't want it. I mess it up, and I think that the best way to clean a mess is..  
  
-Covering it up, right? -he completed. 


	5. Kioku I

My life in vignettes By: A-kun  
  
Fifth Part: Kioku I: Tsuki no hikari (Memories I: Moonlight)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I, A-kun, creator of these series of fanfiction do not own any conecction with the creators of Shoujo Kakumei Utena (U rock!), Daria (Yahooo!), Star wars and the Pooky. And as I deny any connection, I accept that I'm using their names for educational purpouses. (yeah, if I don't say that, they're going to kill me just because of the copyright!) END OF DISCLAIMER. YOU MIGHT PROCEED.  
  
-I don't think that covering it up was the correct word.  
  
-So how'd you say it? -said Evan  
  
Ephram was confused. Along with other things, confused.  
  
Why?  
  
He was a sixteen years old boy, who's not confused at that age?  
  
If her mom would be alive he would be asking her much of the things he is aware to ask to his dad.  
  
But, surprise!  
  
She's not here anymore.  
  
-Do you really remember that night? -completed Evan.  
  
Evan knew where he wanted to go with Ephram. He knew exactly the path to follow and within every step the light that discovered the darkness of the lies and secrets.  
  
-Yes, I think - said a completely doubtful Ephram.  
  
One Friday after another was the same. They went to school until 4 o'clock and then, once they left the school they came to home to prepare themselves to the most outrageous parties ever. Well, most of the young guys did the same in NY as Ephram. In fact, Ephram went once to a party with his friends, the always popular dudes that were part of the team and were dating the cheerleaders. The destiny began to move his pieces that night.  
  
On that night, Evan was invited too to join them as well. A friend of him, not so popular as those dudes but far more sympathetic than Evan, asked him to go. Evan needed to relax a little, to break some of the seals and chains that were tying him to an existence of pain. And also solitude was one reason.  
  
Evan and Ephram didn't have a choice.  
  
Once when they were inside, a play by the destiny took them away from the people.  
  
Evan was bored as hell, and he asked his friend for some refreshments, obviously, his so occupied friend told him to go. When he served them, because he knew he was serving for him and not for his friend, he turned around. He was carrying both sodas with his both hands.  
  
Ephram in fact, was trying to follow Her, another girl from around, the first girl that Ephram met, was her. And he loved her so much. He was after her, almost chasing. The girl never ever wanted to have something with him (what a fool!) so she was almost running between all those sweaty bodies filled with the rhythm of the electronic tunes that were playing in there.  
  
Those bodies didn't allow them to watch or even to move around. They were so close, so thight, like walls, like impenetrable walls. The girl was lost by Ephram sight, as well as Evan friend who was dancing with some hot chicks.  
  
Bouncing the sodas, following every step of the girl, they were trying to reach their respective goals, but those people didn't let them move. Then, in one particular point they find one against other. Evan hit Ephram and the sodas fell from the sky over them.  
  
Both of them watched. And they both were triying to clean other's clothes. While Ephram was using some fancy clothes, Evan's clothes were so simple. Thanks and apologies were given by them.  
  
When everybody was almost drunk and the couples were in the dorms doing X- rated things, Ephram found Evan in the kitchen. Evan was looking for something to eat, and the other came just by the way. Evan didn't care 'bout what they will say if he took some poptarts or some bars. But he found something else: Pooky! Which are some of the junk food for the Japanese. They were large and tiny tubes of food, and they did taste good.  
  
He took them and then, when he realized somebody was looking, he turned. He knew there were other people talking or drinking, even playing jokes or simply lying sleep. He felt this sight over his shoulder and he turned. There was him.  
  
-Want some? -Said Evan with a sarcasm smile in his face  
  
-If you're not going to throw them over me like you did before -answered Ephram.  
  
-Lucky you, there are not enough and I'm hungry.  
  
-What are.. - said Ephram, but then a couple of girls began to touch their lips one against the other. That interrupted him, and disgusted Evan  
  
-Outside we talk -said taking the Pooky and going through the back door.  
  
-Sure Master Yoda -answered Ephram.  
  
-Hey Daria, stop using your sarcasm! -told Evan to Ephram when he moved his head to hear the last line.  
  
-Name's Ephram, not Daria -said the guy when they were outside of the house.  
  
-But it suits you. And by the way you can call me Evan -said the other when sitting down over the grass.  
  
-Sorry for the mess a bit ago.  
  
-Want some? -said Evan like ignoring every one of Ephram's words. He passed the box of Pooky to the other guy and they began to eat it.  
  
-Are you listening?  
  
-It was my fault, I left them fall.  
  
-Sure! This thing is great! What is it?  
  
-Pooky  
  
-Pooky?  
  
-Yeah! In japan this thing is famous. I doubt why they're here.  
  
-Japan?  
  
-Yeah! The island were most of your CD's, electronic and computers came  
  
-Oh! you're talking about Great Britain!  
  
-Long live to the Queen!  
  
-And does she eat this thing?  
  
-'Course not!  
  
-You're funny and sarcastic -Thanks Daria  
  
-Ephram, Please call me Ephram  
  
-Sure Daria  
  
-Why are you calling me like that? I barely know you and..  
  
-I take Literature 201 with you, so that makes us friends.  
  
-Have more pooky, Master Yoda?  
  
-Aware I am that empty the package is  
  
It was kind of funny. Ephram never liked to make friends that way, but he was doing his first, and Evan didn't even care of talking to others, but it seemed that Ephram had something special that made him talk to him. It was special, like electrical chills or other, like something was there. Something between them. Something that tie them to the other.  
  
And the moon shined over them. A full radiant moon shined over them. They were smiling and filling the atmosphere of a crescent friendship.  
  
The next Monday destiny again played them a joke. The heart dice game began again when Ephram met Evan in front of their eyes when he was coming to the school.  
  
-Got something for ya - said Evan, and instantly move his back pack to the front of his body, laying it over his leg, he was looking for something. Once he had it, he gave it to Ephram. -This is it!  
  
-Pooky? -answered the sarcastic Ephram  
  
-Yeah! I found some of these in the super market and I bought'em immediately. I bought one for you  
  
-Very kind! Thanks  
  
Then Evan started to walk forward, where Ephram came. He crossed his way and went direct, nothing stopped him until Ephram called him  
  
-Say Evan, fifth hour.?  
  
-Yep. Fifth hour! -answered him.  
  
At fifth hour, Ephram was next to Evan, who was almost always in the middle of the classroom. Evan was faking that he was reading a book, but inside was a manga. Shoujo Kakumei Utena, precisely. Every single vignette he was reading, the teacher said more things about the schools and movements of literature.  
  
Ephram was almost hearing him, because he was watching also the spectacle that his new friend was giving.  
  
-The book is upside down - said in a whisper to Evan  
  
-That's the way we read manga -answered him  
  
-The book is upside down - said again, pointing with both the eyes and finger the book of literature.  
  
When Evan was changing it to his normal position, the teacher interrupted him.  
  
-Ephram, seems like you and your friend have something to say  
  
-Nuthin at all -answered Evan  
  
-What are you reading anyway Evan?  
  
-Shoujo Kakumei Utena  
  
-Really?  
  
-Yeah, I'm going a little bit advanced than anyone here, since you're still in Europe in the middle nineteenth century, I'm in Asia in twentieth century by my way.  
  
-What you said Ephram? -said the teacher, like throwing a big stone to his forehead.  
  
-Well.  
  
-Do me a favor both of you, go outside and discuss your little Japanese topics. You may come back next class with an essay about nineteenth century writers.  
  
-Volveran las oscuras golondrinas. by Gustavo Adolfo Becquer if I'm not misunderstanding -said Evan almost making the teacher going upset  
  
-Come on Evan, let's go -Told Ephram to his friend.  
  
And both were outside of the classroom. 


	6. Kioku II

My life in vignettes By: A-kun  
  
LE REVOLUTTIONAIRE DISCLAIMER: Hi minna-san! I hope much of you are enjoying this fic as I do. I promise to do more, because the saga of Ephram and Evan is far from over. Two things pop-out in my mind when I was working. First of all, Utena is not of my own, they do own to Chiho Saito, Kunihiko Ikunihara and Be-Papas studio. (My sensei! All of them!) and I'm taking them just to explain certain points of the story (You'll see why in chapters later) and also, if you want to understand more the story you can go to www.ohtori.nu, a great Utena site (now up the scripts of all the season!!!) with a large gallery and a great place to analyze some of the things there. It's not necessary to go in there; however, if you want to know more, you can take a sneak around there. The next thing is that I cannot now what do you think of my piece of crap if you don't send me an e-mail to personaefan@hotmail.com and tell me if it's good enough or is the worst crap ever!!! Well that's all, enjoy now!!  
  
Sixth Part: Kioku II: Oujisama no Densetsu (Memories II: Prince's Legend)  
  
-Shoujo Kakumei Utena. what is it?-Asked Eprham  
  
-Is a manga -answered Evan  
  
-A manga?  
  
-Yeah, a Japanese comic book almost always in black and white where the charas always have big eyes and long legs.  
  
-Oh, those kind. Like Pokemon  
  
-Well.. might be like that  
  
-Let me see it  
  
-Here, take it.  
  
Ephram took the book. With his bare hands he was holding Evan's most precious treasure, and above of it, he was holding the reason why they were outside of the classroom.  
  
-Who is she? -said Ephram pointing one of the drawings  
  
-Tenjou Utena, the main character.  
  
-What is she doing? dueling?  
  
-Well yeah. You know, she must duel to find her prince.  
  
-Her prince..? -said Ephram raising his eyebrow as always do. (Evan was having a red face just by watching him)  
  
-Oh, you just don't get it.  
  
-Why?  
  
-I'll tell you. She lost her parents in an accident, and then she was going to suicide, but when she was falling to a river, a prince with shining armor came and save her. He gave her a ring and told her to "keep your nobility and strength until the day we find again". The ring leaded her to the exclusive academy, the Ohtory Gakuen, where some dudes of the student council were dueling with her.  
  
-Does it have anything to do with her prince?  
  
-Yeah, because they're fighting for the power of that prince  
  
-But just her can have it  
  
-Yeah.  
  
A long pause. Ephram was thinking and Evan was completely absorbed by the reading.  
  
Then some words came out of his mouth.  
  
-Do you have the first issue?  
  
-Yeah, here it is. The first "Tankouban"  
  
-Tanko. what?  
  
-Tankouban means volume. The one you have is the third tankouban and this is the first one.  
  
-May I.?  
  
-Help yourself.  
  
One hour and both of them were reading it. They were both excited by Utena , the girl with pink hair and boys outfit. They couldn't wait to read the other one. Evan had just to the third, and both were happen to be excited by reading it. When Ephram was done with the first, Evan was beginning the fourth. Evan red it, and Ephram was almost finished with the third one. They both understood quite well the story of Utena, and the legend of the prince.  
  
Before they've realized, the hour to go home was at time. Evan, then took his pack and began to take his volumes of graphic novels. Ephram saw him and asked him if he could borrow just the fourth one.  
  
-Yes, take it. In fact, I'm going to buy the fifth now.  
  
-Will ya?  
  
-Yes, I'll be going, See ya Ephram!  
  
Ephram took among his hands the tankouban, and then realized that he wanted to go with Evan. He raised his eyesight and then watched him leaving him.  
  
-Wait! -said Ephram  
  
-What is it?? -Answered a doubtful Evan  
  
-Well, I was wondering If I could.  
  
-Let's go!  
  
-Wait! How do you knew what I was going to ask you?  
  
-I supposed it.  
  
The green eyed boy came back for his pack and then started to walk with Evan. All the way until reaching their goal Ephram was talking about it. He was excited about reading it, and wanted some things for him to be explained.  
  
-Why Anthy calls Utena "Utena-sama"??  
  
-Because she sees her as a superior.  
  
-So what.?  
  
-Well. how could I explain?... -Evan was thinking and then an idea pop-up into his mind.-Look, Japanese people uses suffixes, I mean, terminations. Those end-lines give the meaning to what kind of relationship you're having with that person. There are lots of it, and some of them are diminutives from others. Like "-sama" which means "Mr." or "Mrs."; or "-chan" which means "girl friend", "Close friend" or "little".  
  
-So you're Evan-chan??  
  
-Nope. For male friends is "-kun". If you said that is like if you were saying to me "boyfriend". you know how gayish it is?  
  
-Gayish??... a new word, didn't you mean Homo?  
  
-Don't care.  
  
-Ok, Evan-kun.  
  
-Look Ephram, if you're interested in it you can learn Japanese. Here, let me.  
  
And by the time he was saying, he was looking for a presentation card for his friend. He touched his butt, looking for the wallet, and then he took it. -Here it is.- Said and then give him a shining card made with non so flexible paper. -In this place I'm taking Japanese classes. I think I can read some manga in his original language, even when they say that Japanese is difficult for most of the people.  
  
-Are you. taking classes? - said Ephram, raising an eyebrow as he knows.  
  
-yeah, wanna join??  
  
-Maybe. Maybe I'll go one day.  
  
-Hope to see you there. 


	7. Kioku III

My life in vignettes By: A-kun  
  
Seventh Part: Kioku III: Yomigaere (Memories III: Resurrection)  
  
Back in our time, as we remembered, Ephram was arguing with Evan. Both of these guys wanted to go to somewhere, but one of them denied his past and the other came for the revival.  
  
-You remember it, right? -said Evan  
  
-No, I don't -Said Ephram.  
  
-Bullshit! You remember all of these! All!  
  
-I Hate you.  
  
-And a moment ago you said other thing.  
  
Ephram stopped. He was going to answer those sentences, but he fell that the last line of his was still pretty rough for the hearing of Evan. The other guy was almost breaking, in the verge of heartbreaking, and tears were going down to his face.  
  
-Look, Eff. could you just hear me, as the friend you are?  
  
-Well, I think I can do that.  
  
-Let's forget for a moment that you're the other guy involved in the trouble. Let's pretend for this minute that you're my best friend but not Ephram, please.  
  
-I don't think so.  
  
-Then I don't have nothing to do in here.  
  
Evan was going to the door when he felt that Ephram was holding his shirt. He felt his hand over his arm, and then he realized that Ephram-kun wanted to talk with him.  
  
-Please -Said Ephram -I'll hear you.  
  
-Ok, thanks.  
  
-That's what friends are for!  
  
Evan then turned out and embraced him.  
  
It was sad and yet a happy moment. For a second, Evan forget the darkness in his heart and remembered the happiness that he was covering.  
  
In a whisper slow to his ears, Ephram said something to him  
  
-I wasn't drunk. I just drank two beers. Not enough, but I was dizzy.  
  
Evan understood what meant that.  
  
-I'm not a fool. I can realize what you feel, and It seems that we're both in the same, then, why shouldn't we give it a try? -Answered in the same way Evan.  
  
-I have to tell you some things before you can get any idea.  
  
-What is it?  
  
Friday party. Again, in the night, just with the same moon as the one when Evan and Ephram met, happened something unusual, and it borrowed Evan's life, and never returned again.  
  
It was still pretty the same, even when two years of friendship passed by, Ephram still being the popular guy in the H. S. and Evan seemed to be the non coolest guy ever. Both of them were in the party, and as usual, Evan will be watching over Eff's behavior. When he got drunk, he'll be taking him to his house, and in the morning, take Ephram with Dr. Brown. But that night wasn't good for doing this. Usually Ephram got drunk until the last twelve shots, but that night he was drunk at the two. What was drunk that night?.  
  
Evan realized of this beause he was with him, talking in that party, and he was in this second shot, whtn suddenly, as he was trying to walk into a hallway, Ephram began to loose his balance, and when the gravity seemed to attract him to the ground, Evan's hand was there to hold him.  
  
-Think you had enough beer tonight -Said Evan the preacher.  
  
-C'mon Mom! We're having fun here! -Answered a sarcastic Ephram.  
  
-No more shots! Let's go Junior, tomorrow is school day!  
  
-I don't like school!  
  
-Come on, Move! -Ordained Evan to the other, as he was holding him.  
  
In the dorm of Ephram, Madisson was behind the door hearing just little sounds from within the room, like mumblings. And Madison was feeling strange. She felt a rush of blood to his head, even when she knew that Ephram was still from her own.  
  
As the moon shined that night over them, Evan felt something strange 'bout that guy he was carrying to his home. He realized of it when they both were in the bedroom.  
  
-That was amusing! Man! You should've seen it! -Was the green eyed guy saying.  
  
-What? How you were falling or how your other friends were as drunk as donkeys??  
  
-Both!  
  
-Well, Next time I will.  
  
He sat next to his friend, who now was lying over the bed.  
  
-You know the rules right?  
  
-yeah yeah  
  
-Eff. uh, nothing. We'll talk tomorrow  
  
-Tomorrow? Why not now?  
  
-Tomorrow, ok?  
  
-Now!  
  
-You must feel pretty tired. You know, you better rest.  
  
-I like you.  
  
-So do I, but now please sleep. -said Evan as he was covering the other dude with his pillows and everything else.  
  
-I like you, Evan, since the first day we met in that party  
  
-Yeah, so do I  
  
-I'm telling the truth.  
  
-C'mon, sleep now or the tooth fairy will not come  
  
-Don't believe me, right??  
  
-Sleep, please  
  
When he was done, Evan was leaving the place, he'll be going to sleep in the couch, but before he might even think about it, Ephram took his head between his hands, and then kissed him. It was strange when your best friend kisses you.  
  
-Tastes like beer. Were you drinking? -Said Ephram  
  
-Stupid  
  
And Evan then kissed him back. Minutes were passing, but seconds the clock marked. The breathing was being shared by those guys. A kiss, saliva also, and tongue contact, maybe. Sharing their breaths they were assuming that they were so close, more than friends.  
  
-Sorry, I didn't mean to.-said Ephram  
  
-No, you mean it, you really want it that way!  
  
Evan embraced Ephram. He felt his warm breath over his hair, and understood what he really felt for him.  
  
-First, I wasn't drunk and second. -whispered in almost silence  
  
The dorm was still a mess and Ephram was holding Evan. A completely broken Evan was there, crying in silence, just the tears. Ephram stopped his sentence because he knew that Evan's heart was so close to torn in pieces, he thought the possibility over and over. And then released the truth.  
  
-I cannot try it again because there's someone which I'm trying too. But yet, I appreciate what you're doing. Even so, I'll try just to stay like this because.  
  
-Look, Eff, -said Evan spacing apart from him -I didn't came here in the middle of the night to know this. I came here because I wanted an answer.  
  
-And now you have one, happy?  
  
-Is not that. I wanted to know that you really love me  
  
-And I'm still doing it, but please understand that remembering hurts me as well. You left me when I needed you the most. You weren't there.  
  
-And I'm sorry for that. I whish I could've been there in the time, but wishing it doesn't change nothing at all  
  
-Explain yourself. -Asked Ephram.  
  
-After the scene, It felt like, I don't know, I was confused by my feelings. I messed up with you that night, and I tought that you loved me, but you used me as a sexual toy. Hello? I'm not a computer that you can turn off and down whenever you need. I thought that the night we spent together meant something.  
  
-And It did. It really did. But I never wanted to mess my feeling with the "you-know" stuff. and I mess it up when we both tried.  
  
-I didn't want that too. All what I wanted from you.  
  
-You wanted me to be your prince -and closed his mouth. 


	8. Kioku IV

My life in vignettes By: A-kun  
  
Eighth Part: Kioku IV: Shinigami (Memories IV: Mark of the Death)  
  
That room was filled with crying. The pain and the suffering was something that was present in every one of their hearts. Somebody as far as we saw, died. With the death marks, the dark ribbons in the home and all the people dressed in that color, they were remembering the good, bad and even funny things that the wife of Dr. Andy Brown did in his life.  
  
-No wonder the ones who're suffering more are her children  
  
-Yes. Look at them  
  
Two chubby ladies were talking of Ephram and Delia. In NY the people was invited to share the Brown's family suffering. But those ladies didn't understand what that meant. Ephram was still too close so he could hear that whisper, but he was so harassed by the death that he didn't even move to answer those hurting words. The tears didn't come out so easy for him: He had to be strong from now on, because Delia needed him to. Delia, as much of the ten years old girls knew what this means, and she was crying. She would never had his mom to cook for them again or to deliver them from the bad things. She would never had a friend in home to tell everything, or a sergeant to pick fights with.  
  
Evan knew this. Ephram told him.  
  
Two weeks passed out since that incident after the party, and from that time, Ephram did like nothing changed, for him everything was the same, there was no difference after ending up embracing his friend in the Saturday morning, with both of them naked.  
  
But for Evan, it was kind of confusing.  
  
He didn't understand quite well the situation; he didn't understand at all why his best friend kissed him and why now he was ignoring him. Evan now was stuck into it.  
  
Death was now spreading them apart. For one side, the funeral was so dark and Evan didn't came to say "I'm sorry" to his friend. He didn't came because he tought he didn't need it. Once Once it happened, Brown family decided to move on, and to live in Everwood, Colorado. This town was the prefecture for his lovely wife, now six feet under the ground.  
  
Well, something did happen in the process of the death and the kissing scene. Ephram wasn't ignoring him, not even evading. He just tought that it was better to forget, and Evan was so afraid to ask him. After they buried her, Evan came home, when the moving company was still getting into the trucks the Brown's family stuff. He went into the house and was asking to the men in there where he could find the family. They ignored or answered that they weren't there.  
  
When he gave up, he sat down over the street, watching all those men moving the house. He saw the couch were they sat and talked like freaks in the middle of the TV shows. He saw the piano that Ephram used to play and he saw the fridge, the TV, everything. Then he heard a recognizable voice for his head, it was Ephram who was behind him.  
  
-Look what cat's brought in  
  
-Hey Eff-kun  
  
-I was thinking on telling you that I was moving, but It was better if you could see it by yourself..  
  
-Eff-kun, I came here for something  
  
-About the other night, I'm sorry. I was drunk and I apologize. -He stopped for a second, and put his hands in his mouth as if he was praying. -I didn't mean to do something, or to hurt you. You're my friend and I was just a fool doing it, so I apologize.  
  
-Yeah, apologize accepted.  
  
Even when Eprham said something, Evan still knew that it wasn't the full truth and he knew that it wasn't what he wanted to hear, and yet he had accepted it, because in this world you cannot bind somebody to love you.  
  
-Look, Evan-kun, I'm leaving now, I thought this'll never happened to me, but.  
  
Evan then embraced him. Why he did it? The only reasonable answer came from the most unreasonable part of the body: the heart. Within their hearts they both knew that one of them needed a hug and the other was so desperate to give it, that instantly, both of them were surrounded by each other's arms.  
  
-I know. You don't have to tell me, and I'm sorry - said Evan -I'm sorry I didn't came and I know that what you said just a bit ago is not true. I'll let you to continue with this faking, but I won't be faking my feelings. Ephram, you're my friend, the best of all them and I love you. I don't like guys, but I do like you and if I could have the chance to live my life next to you, then I will take it. I'm sorry 'bout your mom, and I'm really sorry because she was always nice to me even when she knew who I was and what I was expecting from you.  
  
They released each others. Ephram was seeing Evan with other eyes.  
  
-If you want to keep this fake, fine, I'll continue it with you, but please, accept that I love you and above of all, don't give up our friendship just for that.-said Evan  
  
-Hey, I'll tell you what.  
  
-Speak  
  
-Look, we're both confused and definitively, we're weak right now so we cannot take a decision. Let's just leave it as friends, nothing else please, ok??  
  
-I understand it. "suspended animation for the feelings"  
  
-Kind of it  
  
-You're trying to froze this stuff, and leave it as friends. Eff-kun, you didn't have to say it, we'll be friends until the grave, and even if the end of the world come, I'll still be you're friend, even if what you do hurts me, as what you did when you slept with me. Eff-kun, you'll be always my friend, remember that when you're in there, please  
  
-I. I'm speechless  
  
-You don't have to say anything  
  
-I'm sorry, I didn't think that evading you will brought you this troubles. I'm. -said Ephram, and at the instant Evan shut him with his finger over his lips  
  
-What I've just told you.? You're my friend and it doesn't matter!  
  
-You're not a human. Humans will never stand it as you did  
  
-I'm noble. Remember, "I have to keep my strength and nobility so my prince can come"  
  
-oh.. Utena..  
  
-Yeah, I'm following her rules, maybe one day I'll find my prince.  
  
-Or you just found him, just that you're not sure 'bout him  
  
-Whatever, doesn't really matters. I'll keep doing this and I'll be always acting like the prince, until I find my own.  
  
-Oh! And by the way.  
  
Ephram then entered the house and then exited with both tankoubans in his hands.  
  
-Here, take this -said Ephram- I borrowed both of them, remember? And before I leave I give this to you. Here are four and fifth tankouban.  
  
-Thanks Ephram-kun  
  
-I'll be leaving at 7:00, what if we go to watch some mangas and then come back?  
  
-It's 4:30. we still have plenty of time!  
  
-Let's go  
  
They spend all three hours watching the mangas, reading them, talking about characters and authors and above of it, they were both so into it that they haven't really realized of time. It was getting late when they both left the store and came to his house.  
  
-Eff-kun, one thing before you leave -said Evan when Ephram was going to aboard Brown's family car. Inside Dad was driving and Delia was behind, watching the scene. -I have something to give you -  
  
-What is it?  
  
-Here.  
  
He searched for his binder in the backpack that he always carry with him. Once he found it, he opened it and took some of the drawings. Ephram saw them before and he tought that Evan's gift was the ability to draw as well he played the piano. He then took out the sheet and gave it to him. It was a portrait of Ephram while he was sleeping.  
  
-Remember when we came to my place to study math and you fell asleep in my bed?? Well, I never told you, but I drew you because I hadn't a camera.  
  
-Wow! Just great -said an excited Ephram  
  
In the draws, the more approach to the reality, the greater the lines become.  
  
-but wait! There's more.  
  
And he took another draw. It was plenty the same, but in manga style.  
  
-and this is the manga style. Same scene  
  
-Wow! I never tought that you'll be this good  
  
-I'm not that good, I'm bad, there are plenty of details that I don't like 'bout it.  
  
-I love it. Thanks Evan, I'll take these and I'll keep them until the day you come to Everwood.  
  
-Don't forget me, please  
  
-I won't  
  
The conversation was cut because Andy was in a hurry. He started the car and with it he was saying "Let's go Ephram". They both understand it.  
  
-I got to go -and Ephram left. A pair of tear appeared in his face, but he quickly cleaned them. He was walking towards the car and before he could step in, he wave Evan. It wasn't a goodbye, it was a "see you later in Everwood". Like a premonition, they both knew that one day they'll find each other. Evan answered to him with the same wave, and Ephram left. The car then was lost in the horizon.  
  
-Sayonara, watashi no oujisama -said Evan. Those words, he watched'em in the Utena movie, and it was one of the final lines that Anthy said to his wicked brother at the climax of the movie.  
  
-Good bye, my prince -He repeated in English this time. 


	9. Zankoku ha Yasashisa no Naka ni

My life in vignettes By: A-kun  
  
Ninth Part: Zankoku ha Yasashisa no Naka ni (Cruelty Lies within kindness)  
  
-I have somebody else- Said Ephram.  
  
Last time they were both remembering the past. They both knew perfectly the story of the one sided love of Evan to Ephram, but the last guy didn't want to hurt him. He didn't want to hurt somebody, less his old friend.  
  
-Sorry I didn't tell you before  
  
-Who Is it, Eff-kun?  
  
-I can't tell  
  
-Is that girl, right?  
  
-Amy? No. I left her because she was hurting me.  
  
-The same that you're doing right now with me  
  
-I'm sorry for falling in love with somebody who isn't you!  
  
-No. The one who is sorry is me. I wish I never had that night. Look, Eff- kun -Said Evan - I cannot go on in my life like this. You're the only person that I love and I have to tell you that even if you don't love me, I cannot stop loving you. I'm sorry because I got clung to you and you'll never tell me what I want to hear.  
  
-Hey, You're talking like this is the end of everything  
  
-Isn't it?  
  
-No! I want to keep you as my friend!  
  
-I'm sorry Eff-kun, but it cannot be. -Evan stopped and take a breath to said something else -I'm sorry Eff-kun, but it cannot be like that. You cannot keep me like a yo-yo close and far from you. I'm sorry but this better stop here and now before it hurts me more.  
  
-But, please, I really mean it!  
  
-Sorry Eff, that's something else that I wanted to tell you. This is going to kill me if we keep like this. I'm sorry but even watching you hurt me. I'm sorry  
  
Ephram stopped. He didn't have an usual line, or a sarcastic line for it, he just stopped with his mouth opened by the fact that his friend was leaving him behind. Evan just turned around and walked to the door. He opened it and left the room, then the house.  
  
-Sayonara, watashi no oujisama -said softly  
  
And a pair of bitter tears fell from his eyes.  
  
Madison heard the discussion between the both of them. Usually is dad the one who makes all this feeling thing, but since Andy wasn't there, it was a nanny's duty (and a girlfriend's) to go on and watch his children. She stepped by the door, she was lying her arm over one of the door frames and with the other softly opened the door. With a doubtful face she looked inside the room. Ephram was watching at the window, he didn't realize of her, because he was so shocked and also he wasn't in front of her.  
  
-I heard everything.  
  
-So you know  
  
Madison then opened her arms and embraced him. It wasn't a friend's hug or a girlfriend hug. It was a mother's caress. Ephram understood quickly and then he turned to embrace her as well. He was crying in silence.  
  
-Ephram he doesn't deserve you  
  
-He's right. I hurt him back in NY and I was so mean with his feelings. I didn't care about him, but now that he's here, everything is different.  
  
-Why?  
  
-I was so bad in NY. I never cared about anyone else, it was just me. But then he came and he seemed to be so strong and so willed to do the things. He was when I needed to be. Heck! I thought of him as my soul mate, but then there was something that made me look at him more than a friend. You know when you have more confidence with somebody.. -He stopped to clean his face from the sad tears but his voice was fading away within the pain- I was so stupid! I thought I loved him because I never had somebody like him and then It happened, that fucking night that screwed up everything. I just left myself go into his arms and I never meant to hurt him so much  
  
-I'm here now. You can cry in my arms now  
  
-Madison, I was the bad guy! It's my fault!  
  
-No, it's not!  
  
-Madison! You never knew what really happened. That night we had.  
  
-I know.  
  
-I was so stupid! I really loved him, but then I realized that guys can't love guys, isn't it?. So I decided to do like nothing happen and I tried to ignore him as much as possible. But when we were alone, he was like a dog; he was so noble and so strong. He really fulfilled what he expected to be; now I see.  
  
He was sobbing between every word he said. And the air didn't come easily. Madison was still paralyzed by that confession of Ephram. She knew there was something between them, but she never thought it was like that. Even when Delia told her about it, she felt so bad but she knew also, like a sixth sense, that she must be strong for his boyfriend and she must protect him. They stood like that for hours, until Ephram decided to sleep. She was there only hearing the entire story.  
  
-I'll tell you something as friends we're -said Madison- He's a good friend as far as I see, but yet you're not the bad guy. You did what you thought was correct, but sometimes correct things are not the things that we need to do. We must do what makes us more comfortable with. What is that makes you more comfortable, Ephram?  
  
-With him..?  
  
-Yeah. Look -stopped Madison -This is a decision time. You have to make a choice and it doesn't matter if it's the right or the wrong. It must be the comfortable, for you and your feelings, for you and what you think.  
  
-Well, I just don't know.  
  
-Think about it later, now go to bed.  
  
She then kissed him in the forehead and left the dorm. Ephram still was sobbing and the night came down.  
  
In the dark street Evan was walking to his home. A dark silhouette was coming from the darkness of the street. His body then realized that it might be dangerous to cross with that guy, so he turned around once he felt that. It was his "spider sense" that he developed once in NY.  
  
He ran and ran. The guy was following him, he couldn't see his face and he was running. Scared, so scared he thought that was his last night. The softly wind stroked against his face until he reached the light of one of the houses. He was running and running, he felt the other guy that was almost reaching him. Evan closed his eyes and then he crashed with something. What was it?. It wasn't a tree, but the hit was so strong that he fell to the floor  
  
-you okay? -Heard Evan and instantly he got up and turned to see who was following him.  
  
The man who was behind him was there, and swinging a knife, with the shining blade in front of his eyes the man was asking for money.  
  
-Give me all that you have!! -yelled the man to Evan and the other guy, who turned to be a white blonde seventeen aged guy. He had a muscular body and a large back.  
  
-C'mon! Get off here! -screamed the blonde guy to the thief who was actually a black man, covered totally.  
  
The black dude then started to attack, he threw himself to the other guy with Evan, but after a couple of unsuccessful hits, he ran way.  
  
-Thank you -said a fearful Evan.  
  
-It's ok... how 'bout you?  
  
-Fine, well, a bit scared but fine.  
  
-Hey! Aren't you Ephram's friend? -Asked the guy  
  
Evan took time to think, not much but for him seemed like an eternity. -Yes I'm. I'm Carroll Evan, but you can call me just Evan.  
  
-Well, all Ephram's friend are mines too!  
  
-Thanks.  
  
-Bright. Bright Abbott.  
  
-All right Bright, thanks for the helping here.  
  
-You're welcome. Anyway, why this guy was following ya?  
  
-he's a robber right? So he must work robbing people and I was tonight special victim.  
  
-Oookay.. Where are you going? I can give you ride if you want it  
  
-Thanks, but I'm going there blocks east from here, I can walk by myself  
  
-Is better if I go with you, and it's ok. It's not far from where I heading  
  
-Where are you going then?  
  
-I'll go to Ephram's place, wanna join? 


End file.
